1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic timepiece, a communication system relating to an operation setting of the electronic timepiece and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an electronic timepiece having functions of acquiring correct date and time information from an outside and correcting counted date and time has been known. By the functions, it is possible to omit a technology for increasing a degree of counting precision of a built-in clock of the electronic timepiece and a user's labor on correction of the built-in clock.
As an outside supply source of the correct date and time information, a standard radiowave, a positioning satellite, a mobile phone, a smart phone and the like may be exemplified. The electronic timepiece, particularly, a portable and wearable type such as an electronic wristwatch has problems that it is difficult to perform high-speed communication, which causes increases in power consumption and a memory size, due to restraints such as a size, a weight and an amount of heat generation of the electronic timepiece and that it is difficult to perform complex transmission and reception operations due to an operational problem. Therefore, the electronic timepiece has been conventionally configured to acquire fixed data of which a size relating to the date and time information is small mainly by using wireless communication and to correct the date and time. For example, JP-A-2009-118403 discloses a technology of timely receiving correct date and time from a mobile phone by using Bluetooth communication (registered trademark: Bluetooth).
From the standard radiowave, the mobile phone, the smart phone and the like of the date and time information supply sources, local times corresponding to a reception area of the standard radiowave and a connection region of the mobile phone are acquired. In this case, the daylight saving time is implemented in some regions of the world, so that if the time counting continues in the electronic timepiece with the acquired date and time being kept as it is, a deviation occurs between the counted time and the actual local time at start and end timings of the daylight saving time. Regarding this, an electronic timepiece capable of automatically switching and displaying local time depending on preset cities and areas in various regions of the world has been known. According to this electronic timepiece, the implementation information of the daylight saving time corresponding to the city and area is stored in advance and the local time can be corrected at the start and end timings of the daylight saving time.
However, there are a variety of settings with respect to the start and end timings of the daylight saving time and the shift time from the standard time during an implementation time period. The settings are frequently varied depending on political, religious and economic situations. In recent years, the setting information can be easily acquired with an electronic device connected to the Internet. However, according to the electronic timepiece, particularly, a portable small timepiece, it is difficult to change the daylight saving time setting and the manual correction of the setting is very troublesome and requires much effort. In the meantime, regarding the electronic timepiece, if the user should manually correct the setting as the daylight saving time starts or ends, the user may feel a high burden and forget to correct the setting, so that the confusion may be caused. Due to these causes, the electronic timepiece of the related art cannot easily keep the counting of the correct local time reflecting the daylight saving time.